


Crossing Over

by gyuljin



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Annyeongz, F/F, Soulmateau, TheSpiritRealm, Yulyen, biyeon, heenak, ssamjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuljin/pseuds/gyuljin
Summary: Ahn Yujin was sent on a mission after she died. She needs to lead 5 girls to their true love and cross the bridge to the gate.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako, Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon, Miyawaki Sakura/Kim Minju
Kudos: 12





	Crossing Over

Yujin was awoken by bright lights and a noisy crowd. She got up and looked around. It was a busy hospital. One particular hospital bed caught her attention. So many doctors and nurses around it and it was so hectic. She decided to take a look.

She first looked at the monitor ‘ _oh damn_ ’ being the perseverant medical student she was, she felt bad for the patient and the medical staffs because it was almost a dead end for them in this scenario. 

As she zooms in on the patient’s face, her eyes widen. It was her, lying on the hospital bed, surrounded by several doctors, and is at the edge of death. As she was staring at her body, she suddenly hears the beeping of the heart rate monitor and immediately looks at it. 

a flat line, signals her death

_ Ahn Yujin, time of death: 11:37pm _

“Its time kid, we have a schedule to follow” a girl in a black leather jacket, her back glowing, swings her watch at her, standing by the doorway. 

She couldnt digest what just happened. She just witnessed herself dying and now theres a girl, transparent to everyone just walking through her. What was she suppose to feel?

“u-uh Im dead?”

the girl glares at her “You just saw yourself dying. What does it look like?”

Yujin’s eyebrows meet. What the hell happened?

“I dont understand Its only 11:40pm I have a job right now! Why am I suddenly in a hospital? Who are you? Whats happening?” 

The girl just looks at her blankly and with a snap of her finger, a golden staircase appears, clouds surrounding it. Yujin looks at it with her eyes and mouth wide opened. She slaps herself.

“That didnt hurt. This is a dream.”

“You have no body to feel. Physical pain no longer exists in our realm.”

“Our realm?”

“Were dead. Were spirits and this is our realm.” The girl walks towards the staircase passing through a busy crowd of doctors and patients. “Youre not coming?” Yujin follows her, all dazed. “The human realm you just escaped cannot interact with us but our realm can limitedly interact with them.”

The girl suddenly turns around looking at Yujin and she backs a little “But only permitted souls can do so.” and she goes back to walking up the stairs with Yujin tailing her.

The way up was all golden and heavenly so she expects a golden heaven waiting for her.  So I really am dead . Yujin wasnt agonized just a little sad that it ended without leaving a huge impact. She still had so many things she wanted to do.

“But where are we going?”

“Where souls go.”

“Heaven?”

“The border.”

Much to Yujin’s dismay, the place they have arrived to wasnt above the clouds. There werent any golden gates, angels with trumpets, nor was there a fountain. Instead they arrived at a cozy wooden cabin. ‘ _well why did I even expect a girl wearing a black leather jacket to take me to heaven?_ ’

The leather girl goes to the kitchen. “Coffee or green tea?”

“green tea please”

The girl puts the cups at the dining table and orders Yujin to sit down. She notices something glowing at the back of her neck and squints.

“Show me the back of your neck”

Yujin did what she was told. She turns her back to her and move her hair.

‘unfortunate’

“an unfortunate” faintly says as her eyes widen and she presses her lips. She stands up and bows to Yujin, making the latter all flustered and bowing. “The heavens apologizes for what you have encountered”

“u-unfortunate what?”

“The unfortunates are souls who were not kept an eye on by the heavens. They didnt taste the good in life although they were worthy of so much more”

Yujin didnt know why but she was in awe “I was?”

The girl smiles at her and reaches out a hand that Yujin gladly accepted.

“Kim Chaewon and I am your fetcher”

“Ahn Yujin. Please do take care of me and if you dont mind me asking. Whats a fetcher?”

“We fetch spirits who lurk in the human realm and guide them to their designated sanctuary. Were guardians. Grim Reapers.”

“uh so where am I designated?”

“You’ll know that when you get to the gate.” Chaewon fishes out a pen from her ear and readies paper. “And as it is obligatory in the border to interview you although youre an unfortunate. I will interview you.” 

Interviewing souls is what they came to the border to do. Chaewon isnt the only fetcher there. The border is a really comfy place for the dead. It seperates the human realm and the spirit realm. Its filled with cozy cabins that provides comfort and peace to the souls who will travel to cross the bridge to the gate.

“What was your job or what were you gonna take?”

“Ive had several part time jobs but Im still studying medicine”

Chaewon adoringly smiles at her gently and writes down something.

“Why are you taking medicine?”

Yujin’s eyes sparkle

“Ive always wanted it. It just calls out to me. You know? Im only on my 6th year. Its a shame.”

“And are your parents still alive?”

“Yes” Yujin scratches her head and bites her lips. “But I havent seen them for so long.”

Chaewon’s eyebrow rises “Why?”

“They abandoned me when I was 13. But in some way it was fine because I never really got close to them for they were never home and so from then on I tried to live by myself.”

Chaewon stares at her “Tough”

“Yeah. It was tough times” Yujin nodded

“No. Youre tough. A very tough kid.”

The interogation went on about Yujin’s life and Chaewon honestly felt in awe hearing her life full of diligence and humility. 

“As an unfortunate, you get privileges. You are assigned a mission. After you have completed your mission, you will receive a wish and choose what you want to be in your next life.”

“Whats my mission?”

“You will be given 5 maps. Your mission is to lead 5 girls to their soulmates and I will be there to accompany you. Please treat me well Yujin-ssi. Lets work hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise im going to keep an eye on this one.  
> #CrossingOverAu


End file.
